dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Loleil
The Joy of Vandalism Looks like could do with a stern talking to. Or maybe a stern caning (do they still allow that? ) --vom 21:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :A stern banning has been delivered ;). 00:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Since you seemed to enjoy that, I've found another one for you. I aim to please! --vom 02:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Also done, though I accidentally blocked blocked Wikia in the process! 02:11, April 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it would probably benefit from a good blocking now and then! I know I'd be tempted, but then again I should go to sleep. --vom 02:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I just hope it doesn't retaliate, but you sleep well . 02:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) New Account Hi, I did as you suggested and signed up for an account =) I was http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:60.242.97.167&redirect=no&action=purge How do I then merge that unregistered one with mine? Thavidu 13:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC)thavidu Style Guide I was going to reply to the last editor on the exploits talk page who's complaining about their edit to the article being reverted (even though it wasn't by me). For the record, I agree with the reversion, whatever their particular reasons: I think the edit in question was neither encyclopaedic nor well formatted, meaning someone else would have to clear it up later if it wasn't reverted, arguably involving perhaps more effort than the information warrants. I admit I tend to take a dim view of a clearup that involves more effort than the original edit, but that said, I think pointing it out in those terms is rather unhelpful and not really conducive to a community spirit. I thought instead I'd aim them at the style guide, which would be of interest if they're genuinely interested in helping... only I couldn't find it! I admit I'm good at not seeing what's right in front of me, but if that's not the case, maybe it could be placed somewhere prominent, such as the main page; what do you think? --vom 16:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Yes it seems like the right decision to revert and here are some links for you Dragon Age Wiki: Editing Guidelines and the Dragon Age Wiki: Manual of Style. They are both linked on the "My Home" page under community corner, and they are supposed to be linked on the welcome template, but for some reason it doesn't update. I'll add in some links to the front page though. Who knows how many people will actually use them, but at least it's a start. 02:20, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::The main page links will be very useful, I think. Thanks! --vom 03:37, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Unable to save the answer to a question ? yello everyone, for some reason i cant seem to answer a question called : "If i have a dagger in off hand +10% backstab, will this apply to my sword in main hand, the one that backstab? " For whatever reason that page just wont let me save the answer >.< Any help would be appreciated. Joy of Vandalism part Deux for you. I think strong words, with just a hint of disembowelment. --vom 18:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Ooo that one was a repeat offender who I missed first time round! I just went with a block, but next time there shall be more than a hint of virtual disembowelment. 05:52, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Only "virtual"? You're just no fun. :D --vom 10:42, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Needs checking, annoyingly, but I think we have another "inserting incorrect information" vandal here. --vom 22:21, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :Just had a look and the info from the unregistered was incorrect, but it always a bit harder to be sure sure of ill intent for things like that. I shall leave a message on their talk page so hopefully they'll stick to the straight and narrow! 06:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I must admit I wasn't even sure where to look, which is why I didn't--I just noticed that the stats added up to a different total than the others. I have such fun ways of spending my evenings! --vom 07:40, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Hehe I know how you feel. I just started up a new game to do the checking. 07:44, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's the sort of advanced investigation technique that would never occur to me! Not before my morning bucket of coffee, anyway. --vom 07:46, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Must be all the Diet Coke I've downed that has made me such a genius . 08:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Bah! Looks like we have ... --vom 14:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Something for the News section! :) Hi there! Just thought the news section might want to note that PS3 firmware 3.30 is making DA:O and Awakening freeze up at random. It's been covered on Joystiq http://www.joystiq.com/2010/04/26/ps3-dragon-age-players-report-firmware-3-30-crashing/ I'm also active on the thread in Bioware's support forum http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/68/index/2379427/ They're talking with Sony and have their QA people all over it, but apparently the issue can't be reproduced on their dev kits, only on retail versions of the PS3 which is why they're having a hard time pinning it down and looking for as much info as possible from people experiencing the crashes (without the dev kits able to replicate it, they don't have nearly as many log files and other information to pick apart to find the issue faster). So, I thought the (DA on PS3) community could use an FYI on this, and perhaps a warning to hold off on updating their firmware until Bioware gets a patch out the door. PS: Thanks for admining this valuable resource. I don't know how many quests it's helped me though. ;) MacCoder PC/XBOX360 etc tags I've noticed these things inserted all over the place; is there currently a standard for them, and if there isn't, should there be? I'm not entirely convinced about them, but since editors seem to like referring to the platform in question, I guess they're here to stay! Well, except for the "(i tested thiss on my xbox YAY and ur wrong and u suk hur hur)" type additions you sometimes see, anyway. Ahem. Back to the point, if there isn't already a standard, should we create one, perhaps such that , and neatly write PC, XBOX/360 and PS3 or something to that effect? If people really want to use them, at least they'll look a bit neater, more consistent and easier to spot. Just a thought, anyway! --vom 16:28, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe your impersonation is scarily accurate. Anyhow I like your idea, so go forth and create! 01:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :I LOVE this idea! We should Totally DO IT! PC, XBOX/360, PS3 Wo0o0o0oo0oo! [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 04:45, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, for better or worse, I've gone ahead and done it now - we need a slightly nervous-looking emote! Just to throw myself (or at least my idea) in at the deep end, I decided to apply it to the bugs page. A couple of things become apparent having done that: I'm not so sure that superscript is a good idea, certainly not between the "*" and the start of the description, so they should probably either be centre-aligned or go in braces or something; and the other is that XBOX/360 is a bit long, so I figure I should change it to either "XBOX" or "360". But rather than randomly faffing about, I thought I'd see what anyone else thinks first... --vom 09:54, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I've managed to mostly contain my faffing about; there's some other possibilities here if anyone has any preferences... But I like the colour scheme regardless, my synaesthesic tendencies seem to suggest they're the appropriate hues for the tags in question. Yes, that is a rather odd thing to say, but it's odder to experience. --vom 17:46, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Good work and nothing to worry about, your tags already have a fan and everything! I think my favourites are the centre aligned and the coloured boxes with the 360 title. 01:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::A fan? Eek! Er anyway, I've done that now, and even thrown in a free breakage and fix as part of the bargain. :D I think I'll leave them alone now, considering my preponderance to faff given half a chance... --vom 11:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, I actually think this design ( PC XBOX/360 PS3 ) is better suited for Pages with many of these Symbols listed such as Awakening Bugs Unsorted & Messy / Awakening Bugs Sorted & Beautiful to look at. The use of White Color Frame doesn't cause the difference in Color to bleed into each other as much =/ [[User:Fycan| Fy]][[User:Fycan|'can' ]] fahy-kan @ 10:37, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :: I think I agree with what you're saying; in addition, I also get a weird sort of "vertical misalignment" that the neutral-coloured border avoids, too. I think I'd like to wait for consensus before making further alterations, though, rather than risk to-ing and fro-ing, so if anyone wants to comment further... I suppose I should also resist the temptation to try taking ownership, so I could delegate the new templates to anyone interested, but I'm happy to go ahead make any changes people see fit (might be an idea to leave a comment on my talk page, though, since I'm winding down here for the time being--but of course that doesn't mean I object to maintaining stuff I've done!). --vom 15:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay let's give the white borders a whirl. 03:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion I'd like to suggest a new Create Page Template for Runes and Tracings that follows the one I'm using in Grandmaster Hale Rune and Grandmaster Hale Rune Tracing. KigenAngelo 21:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen that you left Tierrie a message too. I think this a decision that is best made by him as a lot of the other crafting pages make use of various transformers which he is far better acquainted with. He is on holiday, but I don't think he'll be away too much longer. 01:04, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Prices for Backpacks in Merchant's Inventories I just realised that the prices for backpacks in the inventories of all merchants except for the Ostagar Quartermaster are wrong. They are only a tenth of they are in the game. I wanted to correct this, but I'm not sure how the merchant inventory templates work. Is the price is taken from the Backpack page and multiplied by the Merchant's sale price factor? If this is true, correcting the price on the Backpack page from 50 to 5 should probably fix it for almost all Merchants, except the Ostagar Quartermaster of course... Anyway, pointing the problem out and asking for help instead of making changes based on speculations and possibly making things worse seemed like the right idea :) M.harmless 21:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I think you're right about how the prices work. I'm not sure how to deal with the different base prices for the quartermaster though, perhaps we can make the change and then just leave a note. Hmmm there must be a way to fix everything, I just can't think what ;-). 01:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, I put some thought into it and after one unsuccessful attempt, I think I found a way to make everything work (well everything with the backpack prices - not "everything everything"... ;)). ::I changed the value on the Backpack page to 5 , created a new Backpack (Ostagar) page for the lower valued version and changed the reference in the Ostagar Quartermaster inventory template to the new item page. I just hope that it is not considered "overkill" to create a new page for the main purpose of being referenced to from another page. ::(At first I tried to simply include the cheaper backpack on the main Backpack page, but the reference from the inventory template seems to require a unique page with that title) ::--M.harmless 10:23, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Good thinking. I approve . 02:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright, mission accomplished then. Thanks for your help. --M.harmless 11:57, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Hiatus Just thought it would be polite to mention I may take another extended hiatus after my week of getting in everyone's way: as a subscriber of the "taking things far too seriously" school of thought, I find myself getting a bit stressed after periods of intense faffing about! But rather than just vanishing I thought I'd at least say that if the more regular cleaner-uppers are a bit thin on the ground or anything I've broken needs fixing, just leave me a message and I'll reappear: think of it as a sort of "bad-tempered summoning". :D --vom 11:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Aww you shall be missed and you have most certainly not got in anyone's way. You're a gem of an editor and it's good to know you are only a message away . 02:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I always feel like I'm leaving chaos in my wake, though that's not always a bad thing! Thanks for the kind words; I think I should have a bit of a break now, but like I said, yell any time an extra pair of hands is needed. --vom 15:56, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Well as long as you know you don't. ;-) 03:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Fixes for Bugs Some days ago I posted links to fixes for the bugs with the Masterpiece/Paragon Runes and the incomplete Blackblade Armor set on the relevant talk pages (Talk:Runes and Talk:Blackblade_Armor_Set). Perhaps you (or someone else) could add the links to the articles also, since the bug fixes work and could help the players (at least on PC/Mac). I don't want to do it myself, because 1. I think it's impolite to do that as the creator of these mods and 2. I don't know if that wouldn't be against the rules. Schwinni 16:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Linking to outside mods is a issue that hasn't really been discussed before, so we don't have definitive rules. I'll add a link, but it might be subject to change ;). 03:25, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for your help. The best situation would be if we could write "Fixed with Patch 1.04". ;) Schwinni 08:51, May 3, 2010 (UTC) hey i am stuck on fighting the archdemon can anyone give me some advice plz does any one know how to get effort armor New Alistair Romance page Alright, so I had major fun in using a mod that enabled my PC to have a homosexual relationship with Alistair and now I want to type up a homosexual romance page for Alistair. However there are a few things I have to ask from you. 1.) If I were to include a "How to do it?" section, it should inevitably contain a link or so to the mod I used, does it not? Is this allowed to be posted? Outside download links I mean? 2.) Another thing, wouldn't that ahem, offend, ''the wikia's more ''conservative ''gamers? 3.) I actually don't really know how to use the templates and stuff here at the wikia. So whatever garbage I create will probably have to be cleaned up by your team of wonderful editors Thanks in advance Aedan Cousland Theirin 13:41, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Items Base Stats hello, i'm just wondering where the actual infobox template is located for weapons and armour pages because it isn't Template:ItemTransformer. all of these pages' boxes are missing fundamental information: damage, armour penetration, crit chance, etc, even if they are filled in. Dch2404 15:50, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : I have a related question: While the information mentioned above is not displayed on the item pages (which I think it should), it is visible when the items are listed in "WeaponTable" templates. Yesterday when I created the page for Charlatan's Walking Stick and included it in the list of Awakening staves on the staves page. I realized that armor penetration is not displayed for it, and some of the other Awakening staves, even though it is included on the main item page. I checked the pages of the different staves to try and find out why this might be, but I don't have a clue so far and would like to know how this can be fixed? --M.harmless 12:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :: The AP for Charlatan has appeared after I added a new item to that list, basically the staves page has to be edited again for the information to update from the transclusion. Anyway I think Loleil is AWOL right now. Dch2404 12:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thanks for unraveling that mystery. --M.harmless 13:03, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, I've been out of town for the last few days. I think the ItemTransformer now draws solely from Template:ItemInfoBox. I'm not entirely familiar with the ins and outs of the transformer, but I'll see if I can get it working a little better. 23:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm well I'm out of ideas, but hopefully you'll have more luck than me ;). 00:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :hehe, you only put 3 }}} instead of 5 }}}}} at the end of "spellpower", but it all appears to be working fine now, e.g. Lightning Rod Dch2404 09:04, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::So I was within two curly brackets of getting it right? We current level of sleep I'll take that :). 07:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Wikia - Make a bot I think it would be a good thing to consider making Wikia a bot (in essence, to remove its edits from the recent changes). I would say about half of the edits are from the instant welcoming, which can be removed at request to Wikia itself. It pretty much floods the recent changes, and makes it difficult to really maneuver around. Thanks! [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 05:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Seems like a reasonable suggestion. I've sent the request. 05:58, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks! [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 06:09, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::There is a bot called User:Caridin, what can it do? Can it automatically update all the weapons, shields and armour pages to show the new information as detailed above? Dch2404 09:16, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::What exactly needs to be done? [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 09:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Basically (for a human), go to each weapon, shield and armour page, press edit then press save immediately without altering anything. This updates the infoboxes to display the new information. Can it be done? Dch2404 09:24, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am not sure that is necessary. I mean, all you would need to do is purge the page, but even then, you can wait on the servers to update the info themselves (that is how it works on independent wikis at least). [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 09:44, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Purging each individual page or editing it with no alterations, they would both do the same thing, i.e. both would require pages updated individually. Anyway how do you purge a page? Not sure if the server autoupdates, maybe someone else higher up can confirm that. Dch2404 15:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Purging a page is simple. First, you just click the 'Edit' button. And in the URL, you will get this: http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Loleil&action=edit :::::::All you have to do then is change ''edit to purge: http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Loleil&action=purge :::::::Click 'Enter', and the page is purged. I am not sure there are any quick buttons, so this will be the way to go. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 16:01, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Pressing edit then save is still slightly quicker than purging, and purging still suffers from the same problem in that each page has to be done manually, it would be better if a bot were to do this. I really don't think the server auto updates, because I added an automatic category to every page with Template:FereldanConflicts but it has yet to be updated on every page using that template. Dch2404 16:34, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I don't see any category on that template or on any of the pages. Which category do you want to add? [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 17:03, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::nevermind, i think i am offically going crazy (I swear I added it ages ago) :o anyhoo... Dch2404 18:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Well if the site doesn't auto-update the templates I believe the bot should be able to purge the pages. We just need someone to operate it! 07:29, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Bug found, can't find where to write it down... Found out that if you reinstall the game, most unlocked specializations will dissapear... For example the shapeshifter specialization was locked, and when i spoke to morrigan, she declined to teach other (her approval was at 80+)... Same with templar from alistair and bard from Leliana. Didn't know where to write this down though... Reidar666 :I think Specializations#Basics is the most appropriate spot to place it, with , of course. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 11:55, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Some suggestions... Hey Loleil! I have been thinking about ways to enhance the quality of the wiki; well, I have a lot of suggestions that I think would help. However, I won't dump them on you all right now. :) The first one is an update to MediaWiki:Recentchangestext. I have set up a base for an update in my sandbox. I think it would enhance the usability of the wiki, especially for newer members. I took the concept in my sandbox from a bunch of different wikis; obviously, we can make it unique to our wiki if we wish. The second one is an IRC. I have felt that having an IRC on the wiki is a great way to meet other members of the wiki, talk about the wiki, have live interaction with other members about issues, help other members with game issues, and much more. Wikia currently isn't accepting applications (for lack of a better word) in order to get one hosted at their site, so we may have to rely on IRC clients for now, if it is decided to use one. I have been using freenode for over a year now, so I can set up one on there. I might stop by later to suggest some more minor ones. :) [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 09:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :I added more stuff into my sandbox so you can see where my head is at in terms of some tweaks to make the wiki look a little nicer. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 09:50, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Hello! ::It's so great to have a experienced wiki editor to help out and am certainly happy to hear any suggestions you have (as long as you can deal with the fact I'm only semi-literate in codes ;)). I really like what you've done to make the Recent Changes bar more accessible so I'll go update it now. ::As to point two, a while back a user started a Dragon Age IRC channel (see here) so I'm not sure if that one would work, or if it would be better to start a new one. It's not something I've ever used before, but it does sound like an feature that could be very helpful, so I'm willing to give it a go! ::I like what your future suggestions too, and if you can work out how to remove the white borders from galleries I'll be very happy. ::I'll look forward to hearing your future suggestions . 10:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I set up the IRC channel. Freenode was being a pain, so I went ahead and used chatspike. It can be found here. It is a Dragon Age channel, so it will be open to anyone and everyone. It's a great way to get a nice community going. :) If you don't have an IRC client, I recommend IceChat for Windows and Colloquy for Macs, whichever you have. Once you get in there, I can help you with the registering and what not. We can then discuss the different things I think can help with the wiki. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 11:48, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Great. IceChat is installed and I'll await the tutorial. I'm feeling technically inept this week;). 05:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::The link in my previous post should take you there while IceChat is loaded. If not, use this page for details on how to do it. The server is irc.chatspike.net, port is 6667, and the room is #dragonage. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 08:25, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Hmmm well I've managed to join something! 09:01, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I saw you join, but you left fairly quickly. Are you having problems with it? [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 09:04, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Gah! My internet dropped out. I think I've re-joined. 09:08, May 12, 2010 (UTC) update frezing some guy had a foul mouth and swore and said the c word, idk if u can get rid of it or block it but if you can, please do! hes the post above mine may 11th IDTia 19:00, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Message now hidden. 05:38, May 12, 2010 (UTC) License Templates Okay, so I have finished these. Here they are: * * * * * * * * * * Now the last one is interesting, since I plan on making a license where we give credit to Bioware. I wish to give credit to them by using their logo within a template, since I believe a low resolution logo of theirs would suffice fair use. It depends on how every thing is considered, since Wikia, Inc. is a for-profit organization. Also, I made , which can be seen here. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 01:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :And I figured out a tweak for the Recent Changes. You can find that here. :) [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 01:12, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Looking good (now I just refresh my memory on all the different licences ;)) and I shall add your new code, while hoping that it will work if it's placed at the bottom. 11:14, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, I am not sure it worked, so meet me in the IRC. :) [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 11:45, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Pain, Jimmy eat world An unregistered user made an http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/%22Pain%22_by_Jimmy_Eat_World,_Futures_- article about the song. Can you delete it? :Done. If you want to nominate a page for deletion on the future you can use the delete template, . Also to link to a page within the site you can just enclose the page title within two square brackets, for example "Pain" by Jimmy Eat World, Futures -) and don't forget to sign those talk page messages with four tildes (~) 03:34, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I don't know much in editing articles --Consoleds 03:54, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ::No problems. Maybe you might like to look at the . Some of it is a bit self explanatory, but it still has some useful info for when you're getting started. 04:15, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Yuriah merchant list complete I think Yuriah's merchant list is now complete. Double check it and if so, it can be removed from the incomplete list :I've added some quantities and the initial list is looking good. Thanks for your help. 02:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Just wanted to let you know that I moved Stormchaser Mail & Charlatan's Walking stick back to the initial inventory because they are available right from the start. Just double-checked this with several different characters on the version M.harmless 23:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I just had a look again at my 3 characters (also on ) and they are definitely not there in the initial inventory so perhaps we have another bug on our hands. I shall leave a note on the Yuriah's page and see if we can work out what's happening. 01:28, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Seems like a bug (one way or the other). To be sure, I checked once more for all my characters (1 imported Warden and 3 Orlesian Grey Wardens). For all of them, the items appeared the first time Yuriah's inventory was opened. --M.harmless 01:46, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::It turned out not to be a bug after all. It depends on whether or not you save the "Terrified Merchant" during The Assault on Vigil's Keep. If you save him, Yuriah gets the first upgrade right from the start, including Stormchaser Mail & Charlatan's Walking. --M.harmless 22:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Good mystery solving M.harhless. Now, I'll have to try and find that poor merchant in my next playthrough ;). 01:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: :) You can find him up the stairs to the left of the main gate. Once you get close the darkspawn will attack him. If he's not there, they will have already killed him and you'll have to reload (I think the attack can be triggered without going up the stairs if you come to close. Without help, he won't survive long) --M.harmless 10:44, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Aha! I see him now. So not only have you solved a mystery, but you've saved a digital life. 23:59, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: --M.harmless 09:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Advertising Age interview Hi Loleil. A reporter from Advertising Age is writing an article about how user-generated articles are becoming more valuable than paid-for articles. He wants to interview a couple Wikia editors to learn about their motivations to contribute to a wiki. You were one of the editors I suggested, so now I'm contacting you to see if you would be interested in participating. If not, just leave a reply on my talk page. If you are interested, and I will follow up there. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 17:11, May 17, 2010 (UTC) how do i change my avatar its blank and i cant find a button to change it thank you for the help on my avatar Followed Pages vs. Watchlist Before the recent changes on wikia, I used to have a "Watchlist", where all the pages I followed were listed along with the most recent edit for each page. With the new "Followed Pages" replacement I can now see a categorized list of the pages I'm following, but I can't see whether one of these pages has been edited recently. Is there any way to get the old Watchlist view back, so I don't have to check every single page I'm following to see whether there has been new information added to it? M.harmless 10:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've just done some investigating and it looks like you can still access to see what's been happening, even though followed pages is the default. 10:42, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, that's great news! Makes things much easier :) --M.harmless 10:54, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Help Excuse me, Loleil. How do I add a little spoiler box, that, when clicked, will reveal the plot information? Thanks in advance. :D Sten There seems to be a little tiff going on over on this page. Perhaps a short protection is in order. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 04:41, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Not a bad idea. I'll give it a week. 05:37, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you join me in the IRC? I have some fixes I would like to discuss. [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 02:02, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Just spotted these 2 pages: *Name Here *The Battle at Fort Drakon Maybe you could delete them (and possibly ban the one responsible: http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/86.18.12.18)? --M.harmless 15:30, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Thanks for letting me know. 01:26, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. Is your talk page the proper place to post such things, or would you rather have me report this in another way in the future? --M.harmless 09:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S.: There seems to be another vandal on the lose... :::You can use the "Report Problem" option of the bottom of any vandalised page, but letting me know is probably easiest solution. 02:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) recruiting people for vigil's keep how many people they having you recruit to help out at the keep? i know of armaas and now lilith who else? so i know who to look for when i restart this game thanks :For Trade Must Flow? Armaas and Lilith are all you need. 02:25, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Block Templates * * * I finally got around to making them. So use them whenever. :) [[User:Max21|Max'21']] (talk | ) 06:31, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :Let's hope I won't need to use them too soon ;). 06:34, May 24, 2010 (UTC)